O único pecado é resistir
by Henr
Summary: Muito sexo e alguns sentimentos envolvidos. McCoy/Spock, Kirk/Chekov e Kirk/Scott


**_O único pecado é resistir_**

James T. Kirk – ou apenas Jim - e Pavel Chekov estavam em Delta Vega, a temperatura tão baixa que eles tremiam mesmo com as roupas e os casacos cobrindo eles. O vento forte arrastava a neve, apagando suas pegadas, os dois apenas com os olhos descobertos. Jim havia esquecido sua carteira no quartel general da Federação, quando fora mandado para aquele planeta frio por Spock. Agora ele estava ali para pegá-la de volta.

Chegando ao quartel, Kirk e Chekov tiveram que empurrar a porta juntos para abri-la. Kirk, já tendo estado lá antes, guiou o caminho até a sala em que havia encontrado Scott pela primeira vez. Sua carteira estava em cima de uma das mesas ao lado de várias ferramentas. Kirk contatou Scott:

- Já achamos a carteira, pode nos levar de volta a Enterprise, Sr. Scotty.

- Certo Capitão Kirk, tudo preparado. Não se movam. – Scott respondera. Kirk e Chekov permaneceram parados, esperando. Nada aconteceu.

- Scott? – Kirk perguntou.

- Sim, Capitão.

- Onde está nosso transporte?

- Está ocorrendo alguma coisa com o equipamento, Capitão, e a tempestade não está ajudando. Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo, mas isso pode levar minutos ou horas. – Scott respondeu.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Scott, vamos nos ajeitar aqui e esperar. Kirk desliga. – Disse Jim, com um último suspiro.

Kirk se virou para olhar Chekov, que estava apoiado em um pilar, tremendo de frio.

- Você é da Rússia, não? – perguntou o capitão – Pensei que você estava acostumado ao frio.

- Faz muito tempo desde a última wez que estiwe na Rússia – O sotaque de Chekov fazia-o trocar os "v"s pelos "w"s.

- O que você costumava fazer para se esquentar? – Perguntou Kirk, o tom provocativo.

- Não tem nada que se possa fazer, realmente – Respondeu Chekov – Mas tinha a opção de duas pessoas se abraçarem nuas para se esquentarem.

Kirk encarou-o por alguns segundos, contemplando a opção.

- Eu acho que deveríamos tentar isso – Disse, abrindo seu zíper.

...

Tudo que o Dr. Leonard McCoy queria era um bom banho e descanso depois de uma maratona de horas de trabalho sem intervalos. Foi para debaixo do chuveiro e o ligou, a água quente escorrendo pelas suas costas, depois pelo seu corpo, seus músculos relaxando de imediato. Um barulho vindo do quarto chamou a atenção de McCoy, que saiu do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, seu corpo ainda molhado.

Quando entrou no quarto, as luzes estavam reduzidas, mas como já estava acostumado a andar pelo lugar sabia onde estava cada objeto, e por isso estranhou a silhueta de uma pessoa no meio do quarto. Leonard se aproximou, reconhecendo Spock.

- Spock! – Leonard disse, seu coração batendo pesadamente em seu peito – Caramba, você quer virar um serial killer? Quase me matou de sust... – A fala de McCoy foi silenciada pelo toque do dedo de Spock em seus lábios, silenciando-o. Spock se aproximou de McCoy, o peito molhado de Leonard molhando a camisa de Spock, os dois colados um ao outro. Spock encostou seu nariz junto ao de McCoy, sentindo o coração acelerado do outro, o menor dos toques fazendo uma eletricidade percorrer ambos os corpos.

- Eu vejo o jeito que você me olha – Sussurrou Spock, roçando de leve seus lábios nos de McCoy – O desejo ilógico nos seus olhos, que por acaso é recíproco. Estou aqui para saciar a ambos.

- Eu pensava que os Vulcanos sempre optavam pelas escolhas lógicas – Leonard disse – E não pelas sentimentais.

- Você se esqueceu de que eu também sou metade humano – Aquelas foram as palavras finais de Spock, pois ele logo beijou Leonard, sua mão passando pelas gotas d'água no peito de McCoy, este por sua vez levantando Spock, que enrolou suas pernas na cintura do doutor, a toalha caindo deixando sua ereção exposta.

Leonard deitou Spock na cama, colocando-se em cima dele. Em segundos, Spock já estava apenas de cueca, ambas as ereções esfregando-se uma na outra enquanto os dois se beijavam. Leonard mordia levemente o lábio de Spock, esse apertando suas nádegas.

McCoy puxou a cueca de Spock com a boca, não desviando o olhar dos olhos do comandante por nenhum segundo. Leonard pegou o lubrificante na gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado da cama, jogando um pouco o conteúdo em sua mão e massageando o membro de Spock, lentamente, torturando Spock, que queria explodir no outro imediatamente.

- Dizem que os Vulcanos demoram mais para se cansar – Comentou McCoy – Espero que seja verdade.

- Doutor... – Spock disse, eroticamente – Eu estou apenas preocupado se você vai aguentar.

Leonard, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, sentou no colo de Spock, sentindo-se ser penetrado, um pequeno gemido escapando de ambos. Leonard levantava e subia devagar, beijando Spock, sentindo seus lábios nos deles, sua língua, até que começou a aumentar a velocidade, tendo pequenos espasmos de prazer cada vez que Spock acertava sua próstata. Leonard segurava os ombros de Spock, vez ou outra arranhava suas costas. Os gemidos de McCoy estavam fazendo Spock ficar cada vez mais excitado, e finalmente chegara ao seu limite, ejaculando dentro de Leonard.

Spock trocou de posição, deitando Leonard na cama, beijando-lhe a boca, depois descendo para seu pescoço, sua clavícula, seguindo o caminho de seu peito, chupando um de seus mamilos, e depois sua barriga para a sua cintura até seu membro. Spock massageou os testículos enquanto engolia o membro de Leonard, que de tão ereto estava latejando. O doutor quase foi ao delírio ao sentir os lábios úmidos e escorregadios subindo e descendo lentamente pelo seu órgão, pegando no cabelo de Spock, repetindo o movimento de subir e descer com sua mão. Leonard mexia sua cintura para baixo e para cima, enfiando cada vez mais de seu membro na boca de Spock. Antes que percebesse, Leonard já explodia dentro de Spock, o líquido saindo com tudo.

- Isso foi... – Leonard começara, porém interrompido por Spock que acabara de limpar o canto de sua boca.

- Ilógico – _E por causa disso que Spock adorou._

...

Kirk descia suas calças despreocupadamente, como se fosse algo casual, e Chekov sentiu um formigamento interior. Kirk estava apenas de cueca quando pousou seu olhar em Chekov, subindo e descendo seu olhar pelo corpo do jovem garoto.

- Vai me deixar congelando aqui?

- Nã-não! Estawa apenas... – Chekov começara a falar, mas perdera o pensamento, não sabia o que dizer, então começou a tirar suas roupas – Não espie! – Ele disse a Kirk, que fez cara de ingênuo. Chekov virou-se de costas para seu capitão, tirando os diversos casacos que vestia depois a camisa. Desceu sua calça e só quando estava completamente nu, viu o quão excitado estava. Sentiu suas bochechas se avermelharem, queimando de constrangimento.

- Não há nada para se envergonhar – Disse Kirk – Pelo menos não do meu ponto de vista – Chekov se virou para ver seu capitão, já totalmente nu, em cima de suas roupas. Tentou não descer o olhar para o corpo de Kirk, então reuniu sua roupa e juntou com as de Kirk, este dando um tapinha ao lugar livre ao lado dele. Chekov deitou-se junto a seu capitão em cima do monte de roupas, sendo imediatamente envolvido pelos braços calorosos de Kirk, sentindo o olhar penetrante dele em seus olhos.

Uma das mãos de Kirk descera pelas costas de Chekov, fazendo-o tremer por dentro. Jim beijou a bochecha de Chekov, em seguida beijando de leve seus lábios, lentamente enfiando sua língua dentro da boca de Chekov, sua mão agarrando a cocha do garoto e puxando-o para mais perto enquanto a outra acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

Jim deixara seu comunicador ligado, pois logo a voz de Scotty saíra dele dizendo "_Capitão, o problema foi resolvido e a tempestade já está mais fraca. Estamos preparados para trazê-los de volta à nave, estão prontos?" _Bem na hora, Chekov beijava Kirk no pescoço, que gemeu inconscientemente um "sim".

- Certo, pronto para tele transportar em três, dois, um – Foi na contagem regressiva feita por Scotty que Kirk e Chekov perceberam o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas antes que pudessem fazer algo já estavam de volta à nave com Uhura, Sulu e Scotty esperando por eles.

Uhura começara a rir tanto que tivera que sair da sala, enquanto Sulu apenas ria e Scotty tinha uma expressão de uma pessoa desolada. Chekov vestira-se em segundos e saíra correndo da sala.

- Era apenas para nos esquentarmos! – Kirk dissera.

...

- Dr. McCoy? – Disse Uhura, abrindo lentamente a porta do quarto – Vim avisar que o Capitão Kirk e Chekov chegaram de Delta Veja – Ela abafou uma risada – Doutor?

Uhura acendeu a luz para se deparar com Spock e Leonard na cama

- Qual é! Onde estão os héteros nessa nave? – Disse, saindo do quarto.

...

A sala de comando da nave estava escura e vazia, apenas o brilho das estrelas a iluminava fracamente. A maioria dos tripulantes já estavam dormindo, poucos acordados para a vigia. Kirk havia mandado Chekov encontrá-lo ali depois que todos tivessem ido dormir.

Chekov passara muito tempo se perguntando se devia ir ou não, mas no fim não resistiu. Como estava deitado até então, estava apenas de cueca e camisa, o que normalmente usava para dormir. Chekov estava em frente ao grande painel de vidro que dava vista para o espaço, sentindo-se encantado pela vista. Despertou apenas quando sentiu duas mãos subirem de suas cinturas para dentro de sua camisa, um corpo colando-se ao seu por trás.

- Bela vista, não? – Chekov reconheceu a voz de Kirk.

- S-sim – Gaguejou o garoto – As estrelas, os planetas, são lindos.

- Eu não estava falando sobre o espaço – Sussurrou Kirk provocante no ouvido de Chekov, mordendo-o de leve.

Chekov virou-se de frente para Kirk, este levantando o garoto pelas pernas. Chekov estava com as costas apoiada na parede de vidro, suas pernas entrelaçadas na cintura de seu capitão, suas mãos segurando o garoto pelas coxas. Os dois se beijavam intensamente, sentindo a língua um do outro, os braços de Chekov ao redor do pescoço de Kirk.

Os dedos de Chekov entrelaçavam-se no cabelo da nuca de Kirk, enquanto sua mão livre descia pelas suas costas, dando leves arranhões. Chekov sentiu suas pernas sendo abaixadas até seus pés tocarem o chão e os beijos cessaram. Chekov deu de cara com aqueles olhos azuis encarando ele. Foi sua deixa. Empurrou Kirk até a cadeira do capitão e botou seus joelhos em cada lado de Kirk, ficando ajoelhado em cima de seu capitão.

Os dois tiraram a camisa um do outro e voltaram a se beijar, Chekov traçando linhas aleatórias no corpo definido de Kirk, enquanto este apertava a ereção do mais jovem por cima da calça. Chekov se levantou, tirando sua calça e cueca, Kirk fazendo o mesmo, parando apenas para pegar a camisinha no bolso de trás e já rasgando a embalagem.

Quando Kirk estava pronto, Chekov se virou de costas para seu capitão, sentindo as mãos de James de cada lado de sua cintura, descendo-o para seu membro. Começou a ser penetrado lentamente, descendo até que todo o membro de Kirk estivesse dentro de si. Deixou um gemido escapar de sua boca, jogando sua cabeça para trás, Kirk distribuindo beijos pelo seu ombro até seu pescoço.

Chekov começou a se mover, subindo tudo até que quase todo o membro de Kirk estivesse fora e então voltando a descer com tudo. A cada vez que aquele movimento se repetia parecia que Kirk ia mais fundo. A velocidade aumentava e Chekov era tão apertado que todo aquele movimento estava levando Kirk à loucura. Como se tudo aquilo não fosse o suficiente, Chekov começara a ondular sua cintura durante os movimentos, fazendo o coração de Kirk acelerar a mil enquanto suas mãos na cintura do garoto acompanhavam-no. Os gemidos de ambos inundavam a sala de comando. Kirk ejaculara e os movimentos cessaram aos poucos, ambos se recuperando.

- Sua vez – Disse Kirk, retirando-se de dentro de Chekov e se ajoelhando de frente ao garoto – Quero que você _foda_ a minha boca o mais intensamente que puder.

Chekov sentira seu membro latejar de tão excitado quando os lábios úmidos de Kirk envolveram-no. Kirk começou metodicamente, movimentando sua língua com esperta e chupando mais do membro do garoto mais jovem a cada movimento. Logo, Chekov começara a mover sua cintura para frente e para trás. Não aguentando de vontade e querendo aumentar a velocidade, ampliou mais as suas pernas, segurando a cabeça de seu capitão com as duas mãos, puxando seus cabelos e começando a estocar a boca de Kirk.

Chekov sentia os lábios de Kirk deslizando por seu membro, este se enfiando por inteiro na boca de seu capitão a cada estocada. Kirk subira suas mãos pelas pernas de Chekov até chegar às suas nádegas, apertando-as com vontade. Não demorara até que Kirk sentira o líquido quente na sua boca. Chekov se retirara de dentro da boca de seu capitão e ajoelhara-se de frente para ele, beijando-o melosamente, sentindo seu próprio gosto. Quando o beijo terminou, Kirk soltou um sorriso safado.

- Não sabia que você era do tipo excêntrico – Comentou, e os dois voltaram a se beijar.

...

Kirk estava se despedindo de Chekov. Ambos estavam na porta do quarto do garoto. Um último beijo e ele iria embora. Era isso que ele havia dito 20 minutos atrás. Os dois se beijavam intensamente contra a parede, nada pararia eles se Scott não tivesse aparecido.

Scott pigarreara, chamando a atenção dos dois. Chekov se avermelhara e dera um beijo de despedida na bochecha de Kirk, soltando sua mão e entrando em seu quarto, antes desejando uma boa noite para Scott.

Mas tudo que Kirk conseguia pensar, ou melhor, conseguia ver, era aquele olhar rosto de Scott. O mesmo de olhar de quando ele tele transportara Kirk e Chekov de volta à nave e vira os dois naquela situação. Scott desviara o olhar de seu capitão, sentindo-se de repente constrangido, voltando para a Engenharia. Kirk o seguira.

- Alguma coisa que queria me conta, Sr. Scott? – Kirk perguntara, entrando na Engenharia, a porta se fechando automaticamente. Scott virara para encarar o capitão novamente, e lá estava o olhar de novo. Kirk reconhecera agora. Ciúmes. Era isso o que aquele olhar transparecia.

- Nada, Capitão – Scott respondera.

- Sabe, você é o único aqui que entende o meu amor pela nave. Você, como eu, ama máquinas. Você vive rodeado delas – Kirk começara, se aproximando de Scott, o suficiente para que seus peitos se colassem um ao outro – O que acha de fazer algo que demonstre amor? Bem aqui, rodeado de coisas que nós amamos.

Kirk começara a beijar Scott, este recusando o beijo de primeira, cedendo aos poucos, abrindo sua boca, deixando a língua de Kirk invadir sua boca e dançar com a sua própria língua. Kirk desceu sua mão para dentro da cueca de Scott, segurando o membro do mesmo, estimulando-o.

- Nada mal, para um velho – Comentou Kirk, sarcástico – Nada mal mesmo.

Scott não deixaria que ele fizesse aquilo e saísse ganhando 100% por cento. Tirou a mão de Kirk de dentro da sua calça e desceu a calça e a cueca de seu capitão, jogando-o de frente contra uma máquina. Scott foi até sua mesa e pegou um lubrificante, jogando um pouco o conteúdo em sua mão e esfregando seu membro. Kirk o encarava como se estava saliente para receber aquilo dentro de si.

Scott jogara Kirk, que estava apenas com camisa, em cima de sua mesa, e então, descendo suas calças até o calcanhar e tirando sua camisa, botara cada perna de Kirk em cima de seus ombros, se botando dentro do capitão sem delongas. As duas mãos de Scott agarravam com firmeza cada coxa de Kirk, possibilitando que ele metesse com força dentro de seu capitão. Kirk masturbava-se e gemia o nome de Scott inconscientemente. Scott ficava com mais tesão a cada vez que ouvia seu nome saindo da boca de Kirk.

Logo, Kirk ejaculara no abdômen de Scott, este aumentando a força e a velocidade, ejaculando dentro de seu capitão em seguida. Scott desabara em cima de Kirk, os dois respirando de modo ofegante.

Scott se retirara dentro de Kirk e começara a se limpar, se vestindo em seguida. Kirk, já vestido, dera um último beijo em Scott e saíra sem dizer uma palavra.

Era assim que Kirk era. Não ficava muito tempo com ninguém. Ele era um capitão, seu objetivo era explorar coisas novas, possibilidades novas. Talvez no futuro, ele se prendesse a algo. Ou alguém. Mas não agora.

"_O espaço, a fronteira final...Estas são as viagens da nave estelar Enterprise, em sua missão de cinco anos para a exploração de novos mundo, para pesquisar novas vidas, novas civilizações, audaciosamente indo onde nenhum homem jamais esteve!"_


End file.
